


Z Is For Zelotypia

by SK_Kasai



Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [26]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), jealous Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “You get jealous?” Lucifer echoed, incredulous, “Over me?”“Y-yes.” She stuttered, feeling her cheeks heating up.“Detective.” He huffed a laugh, staring at her with wide eyes.She was expecting something along the lines of “Well, who wouldn’t get jealous. I mean, look at me, darling!”.Trademark Lucifer ego.Sadly, he could never make anything easy for her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The A-Z of One Lucifer Morningstar [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654774
Comments: 43
Kudos: 284





	Z Is For Zelotypia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts).



> Zelotypia: excessive jealousy 
> 
> While Deckerstar aren't THAT jealous, I adore jealous Deckerstar being idiots in love so I ended up writing this short fic.
> 
> Prompt by dxtectiveLuci ofc.

Chloe Decker, being human for the most part, was more experienced when it came to things like jealousy.

She didn’t think she was a jealous person in general, but she had to admit that she might be jealous over Lucifer.

Sometimes.

_Occasionally._

Like, maybe, once every blue moon or so.

Could anyone blame her?

She highly doubted that she would ever voice her insecurities, but she was… _terrified._

He was the Devil. Lucifer Morningstar; the embodiment of tall, dark and handsome.

She wouldn’t be surprised if he was seriously the origin of the phrase “sex on legs”.

He was more than just those things of course. He was funny, smart and annoying. Caring and loyal to a fault.

He was her best friend, boyfriend, and the love of her life.

So, Chloe might get a little jealous from time to time. He could have anyone he wanted. He’d always had anyone he wanted. He was _immortal_ for fuck’s sake. She wasn’t that special and she wasn’t getting any younger.

And just…

She was being ridiculous.

She loved him and he loved her.

At least, she was mostly sure he loved her.

Stupid human emotions.

She hated how she still felt like her chest might explode every time someone flirted with him (which was more than anyone could imagine. Everyone tripped over their own feet trying to talk to him half the time).

It wasn't his fault.

He'd never cheat on her and he couldn't turn off his mojo.

Yet... For example;

She took a deep breath, trying to focus on the paperwork in front of her and to ignore the way two women and a man were huddled around Lucifer with heart eyes across the room.

Nothing would come out of it. He was _her_ boyfriend. Not theirs.

This happened every day, everywhere they went. She couldn't spend the rest of their time together obsessing over these thoughts!

She was just being ridiculous.

**_*cries in Deckerstar*_ **

Everyone got jealous from time to time.

It was normal.

It was human.

The problem was that was exactly what made Lucifer Morningstar hate “jealousy” with a burning passion; he was _neither_ normal nor human.

He was above such petty feelings. Yet, a guy could look at the Detective and the Devil himself felt like he might unleash all of Hell on him.

It was… understandable. He finally had the Detective. They were together. She _loved_ him. Who in their right mind would want to lose that?

He’d been trying to explain all of this to Doctor Linda for the past twenty minutes. She was nodding along, letting him talk, clearly about to “lead him on a path of self-discovery” that ended in him not being jealous.

(not that he was jealous, mind you)

Miss Lopez, Daniel, Amenadiel, Doctor Linda, the urchin, the Detective, and a few of their friends and acquaintances, some Lux patrons, and a few other random people were all wrong.

Obviously.

“… and that is why the Devil does not get jealous, Doctor.” He concluded, leaning back on the couch, “Honestly, you folks need to stop treating me like the average human boyfriend! I’m different, far more superior for starters.”

“You’re above being jealous?”

“Yes!” He seethed, exasperated. When was this ridiculous session about to end?

“Then why did you almost punch that guy at Lux last Saturday?”

“He…” Lucifer trailed off, trying to come up with something to say, “He took my seat.”

“And?”

“And?” Lucifer mimicked, deciding to get himself a glass of water. All this useless talking… and for what?

He was aware of the good Doctor watching him as he poured himself a glass, taking his sweet time and sipping from it as if it were full of one of his finest drinks.

Water was boring.

“Does the fact that that seat happened to be the one next to Chloe’s have to do anything with what happened?”

“It was my seat. At my club.” Lucifer huffed a laugh, wondering if it sounded as fake to her as it did to him, “My Father quite literally created this bloody planet and reality. I should be allowed to sit where I please based on that association alone.”

“Lucifer?”

He didn’t say anything, waiting.

Perhaps this was the part she realized the Devil was-

“You’re jealous.”

Lucifer groaned, slumping back in defeat.

She rarely stated something so clearly.

He hated how understanding his therapist was at times. She wasn’t judging him or scolding him; she was just stating a fact, confident in how often he’d been told the exact same words.

“The Devil does not get jealous.” He declared one last time before getting up and heading to the door, “Now if you’ll excuse me, Doctor, I have better things to do than discuss a non-existent problem.”

He ignored her calling his name, letting the door slam shut behind him.

It wasn’t his fault that humans came up with the most preposterous of notions.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

He came home that night with a loud “Hello, Detective!” and a cheerful smile.

After years of being around him, Chloe still had to marvel at how he blurted some of his emotions at the worst of times and simultaneously hid some of them quite unsuccessfully.

He’d improved, but they had a long way to go.

He kissed her and sat down next to her on the couch, launching into a ramble about shipments and renovations at Lux. Since when did the Devil ramble?

He did it often.

Lucifer was many things, but subtle wasn’t on the list.

She let him talk for a minute or so,

“Something on your mind?” Chloe asked, cupping his cheek.

He stopped mid-sentence, mouth open, staring at her. Lucifer blinked a few times, shaking his head. He gulped, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to find a response.

He wasn’t usually this… nervous.

“No.” He laughed, “Of course not, Detective. Now, as I was saying…”

She raised a challenging eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to smile when he froze mid-sentence again.

“How did your session with Linda go?”

He looked at her for what felt like a moment, his eyes pleading with her to drop it.

She wasn’t about to.

His behaviour was getting increasingly worse. He couldn’t just punch any guy who did as much as look at her. Flashing his red eyes at them wasn’t a solution either.

The responsible thing to do would be to figure this out.

A part of her wondered why the Hell he was jealous in the first place. She pushed these thoughts aside, hating herself for how his jealousy made her feel a bit better deep down.

They were both a mess sometimes, huh?

“It went…” He hesitated, brow furrowed, “There is no problem to fix, despite what Doctor Linda seems to insist on.”

“She’s not the only one.”

“Delusional.” He waved a hand dismissively, “All of you.”

“Lucifer…” She sighed, “Everyone gets jealous from time to time and it’s-”

“I do not get jealous.” He groaned, pulling away from her.

She watched him for a moment, noting his clenched fists and the way he seemed to be trying his best to resist fidgeting.

“You don’t get jealous.” Lucifer said after a while, chancing a hurried look in her direction.

And Chloe?

She had to _laugh._

He whipped around so fast, staring at her in what was a mix of confusion and hurt. It was one of her short, awkward, too loud laughs. She hated them, but her boyfriend had called them things like “adorable”, assuring her that he loved them.

Then again, he was the same man who complained about her snoring “like an Albanian field wench” only to admit that he missed it any night he didn’t sleep next to her.

“Lucifer,” she sighed.

She turned towards him, folding one of her legs underneath her. The Devil was having trouble deciding where to focus his gaze, his dark eyes settling on her face before darting away to stare at the most random of things in her living room.

He looked as if he was barely resisting using his wings to fly off to another dimension. Anywhere that wasn’t here would do.

How did this issue grow into something that was causing them both this much anxiety?

“Lucifer,” she sighed, grabbing his hands in hers, “I love you. You know that right?”

He nodded, unsure where she was going with this.

She knew him too well; give him a few seconds and he would be doing that thing where he scrunched up his face and looked at her as if she was speaking some mystical language that even he couldn’t understand.

It was as cute as it was annoying.

“And when two people love each other, jealousy is a given sometimes.”

“You talk to me as if I were the urchin’s age.” 

“I think she’s gotten more mature than you.” Chloe snorted, “Seriously, though, it’s not something to be ashamed of. Of course, I get jealous from time to time. It’s not… It’s normal.”

She hated the bitter taste this conversation left in her mouth, making her feel as if she was laying herself bare in front of him, waiting to see if he would break her heart or mend it.

Not that her heart needed any repairs, of course.

They were talking about _him_ getting jealous. Not her. 

She had nothing to worry about.

“You get jealous?” Lucifer echoed, incredulous, “Over me?”

“Y-yes.” She stuttered, feeling her cheeks heating up. He was so clueless at times that he made her feel like they were a bunch of high schoolers, slowly exploring their relationship with confusion and curiosity over the most basic of things.

Everything felt like a new experience with him.

“Detective.” He huffed a laugh, staring at her with wide eyes.

She was expecting something along the lines of _“Well, who wouldn’t get jealous. I mean, look at me, darling!”._

Trademark Lucifer ego.

She could have dealt with that. 

A laugh, a peck on the lips, and then they could move on to deciding what to have for dinner.

But Lucifer Morningstar could never make anything easy for her.

He stared at her for the longest time, making her wonder what was going on in his head. She couldn’t name the look on his face and she didn’t feel like the glint in his eyes told her much about how he felt.

Then...

“Why?”

It was a single word, spoken with enough innocence to assure her that he wasn’t just teasing her or annoying her.

He was genuinely asking, confused and lost as he searched for an answer.

What could she even tell him?

She hated sounding jealous and needy because she was neither.

“You’re… _you._ ” Chloe lamented, shaking her head, “It’s just… Lucifer…”

“I’m me?” He repeated, even more confused.

Damn him for looking like a lost puppy.

“We were talking about your jealousy issues.” She reminded him.

“Well, apparently, you’re jealous too, Detective.” 

Ah, there he was, teasing her. Just a little bit.

“I thought everyone got jealous from time to time?” Lucifer wondered, throwing her words back in her face.

“Lucifer…” She groaned.

“I do not understand why you would be jealous.” He frowned.

“Don’t be stupid, Lucifer.”

“I’m not!”

She shut her eyes, trying to breathe.

She did _not_ want to talk about this.

“I’ve been endeavouring to understand jealousy more.” Lucifer continued, “I never thought anything you do would match up with jealousy though.”

The worst part was that he was telling the truth.

“You’re.. You.” She started again, finding that it was hard to talk, “Everyone wants you. You can be with anyone you want.”

“But, I’m with you, Detective.”

Yes.

_Why?_

She could hardly ask him that though.

She let the silence stretch between them, unable to fill it with anything no matter how hard she racked her brain for ideas.

“I hardly believe I got lucky enough to end up with you, Detective.” Lucifer spoke, quiet and reverent, staring at the miniscule space between them, “The _Devil_ , finding love, finding a girlfriend as _beautiful_ and _amazing_ as you… It truly took a literal miracle for this to happen.”

Him saying those things always came as a surprise. Usually, he’d show his love through actions rather than words. He hadn’t even said the three magical words.

Sometimes, he’d go ahead and say something that was so sickeningly sweet out of the blue, shocking her and making her speechless.

He was always sincere though, stating the words like they were simple facts rather than confessions anyone would die to hear.

Chloe wanted to say something, anything. This silence wasn’t doing her any good. Lucifer seemed to be worried, trying to figure out what to say to her.

She almost felt bad.

He’d usually think he’d done something wrong when he was met with silence. She’d been trying to explain some of his… more wrong behaviours to him, rather than just scolding him or rolling her eyes.

What could she explain now?

_Sorry, I’m such a jealous, needy human at times, Lucifer?_

“I-I am terrified.” Lucifer admitted, his voice so low that she almost missed it.

She turned her eyes to him, wondering what he had to say.

What was the big, bad Devil terrified of?

Now that he had her attention, Lucifer seemed to be gathering his courage, willing to continue his admission. She waited, her heart hammering in her chest.

“As you aptly put it, Detective, you’re you.” 

Was he blushing?

“Even after all this time… I… I want nothing more than to be with you, yet, I find myself terrified that I am not worthy of you. That I-I never was and I never will be. I find the thought of you realizing that you deserve someone far better one day and… leaving me… Well, I find it horrifying.”

If she thought that he looked like he wanted to disappear before…

She knew he felt this way.

_“You deserve someone worthy of your grace and I… I’m not worth it.”_

_“Then who deserves me?”_

_“Someone… better.”_

Why did she seem to forget these things when they started dating? Perhaps even before…

“The only one for me is _you,_ Chloe, and I suppose there is no else to blame but myself if you feel this way… Ridiculous as it may be…”

“Ridiculous?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed, sighing, “Detective… Chloe… to think that you would be jealous… Preposterous.”

“To think that you would be jealous is preposterous.” She countered, somehow managing to get the words past the lump in her throat.

“Apparently, we both are, so it’s not as far fetched or preposterous as one would imagine.”

He sounded put out by the statement, wrong footed in a world where he realized that _Chloe Decker_ was _jealous._

Her boyfriend was truly the biggest idiot in the world.

“But all the flirting… All of you being so… _Lucifer…_ Men and women throw themselves at you.”

She hated the sting of tears at the corners of her eyes. She’d never complained about this so vocally before. She’d never even allowed herself to think about it too much.

“None of them hold a candle to you, Detective.”

Sincere. Again.

She knew he’d never cheat on her, of course, but…

“Jealousy is a weird thing, huh?”

“One of the most difficult emotions to comprehend by far!” Lucifer agreed, shaking his head, “This conversation keeps taking the oddest of turns.”

“But we needed to have it, right?”

“I cannot believe that you, Detective, are jealous.” Lucifer repeated, “So, yes, this conversation was most needed.”

“I cannot believe you’re jealous either.”

“You’re the one who made me go to Doctor Linda’s to discuss it!”

She blushed, knowing that he was right. Had she thought he was being possessive? Annoying? She'd known it was jealousy.

“I didn’t know that you still felt… like _this._ ” Chloe trailed off, gesturing at something, unsure what to say.

“I highly doubt I will ever be worthy of you, Chloe, but I shall always try my best to be the one you deserve.”

She closed her eyes, allowing his words to wash over her.

Oh, how he was breaking her heart.

He was willing to give her anything just because she told him she loved him, because she showed him the affection everyone needed and deserved. In his world, that put her on a pedestal, giving her unimaginable power over one of the most powerful beings in creation.

Yet, she'd let that slip her mind, concerned with the way everyone seemed to treat him.

“You are more than worthy, Lucifer.” She said, emphasizing every word in hope that it would get through his thick skull, “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Look who is talking.” He was back to being incredulous, staring at her as if she was about to declare that the whole conversation was a joke.

“I’m serious.” 

“So am I.” Lucifer replied, unfazed.

She studied him for a moment, opening her arms for him after failing to find a single hint of a lie in his face.

Lucifer rushed into them quicker than he ever had, pressing his body as close to hers as he could manage. She shut her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder and allowing her hand to rub his back.

She could remember her birthday, a few years ago. The night had ended similarly to this, although Lucifer had been more unsure and uncomfortable when it came to their hug.

He’d come a long way, almost actively seeking out physical touch rather than flinching and treating it as some sort of punishment he had to endure.

She allowed one of her hands to rake through his hair, playing with the short hairs at the back of his neck the way she knew he loved. He sighed, pulling her even closer.

That day had also been full of jealousy.

Vegas, to this day, held nothing but negative emotions for her. Mostly anyway.

“It’s about trust.” Chloe spoke into his shoulder, finding it easier to talk without two huge, lost eyes analyzing her every move, “And I trust you, Lucifer.”

“I trust you as well, Detective.” 

She pulled away for a moment, kissing him before she melted back into his arms.

It was hard to believe, but she had nothing to worry about. Maybe jealousy wasn’t something anyone could shake off easily, but she did trust him.

No more Vegas or Eve or endless swarms of gorgeous men and women making their way in and out of his Penthouse.

They’d always look at him with adoration, throwing themselves at him. However, that was who he was.

_“You are the only mortal who sees him for who he truly is.”_

“No more jealousy?” Lucifer mused, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

“No more punching Lux patrons?” 

“I shall try.” He sighed dramatically, burdened by the intensity of his promise.

She had to laugh at that, her annoyance quickly melting into fondness.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Chloe could imagine the grin on his face just then.

“I love you.” She told him, meaning it more than she ever had.

“I love you too, Detective.”

Did he just-

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I still can't process the amazing response this series has gotten. It's crazy! Thanks to everyone who ever read, commented, left kudos, etc... You're all the best!
> 
> I just wanted to write these originally to maybe make some people smile, so I guess it all worked out well in the end.
> 
> So, the important question is, **do I write a second A-Z series????**


End file.
